Yes, because
by AmyHale
Summary: Addek one-shot after the speech Addison gives him in 4x13 about Meredith. Why didn't Derek really fight for his intern?


"Did you _really_ break up with Meredith Grey?"

"We're doing a clinical trial together, I hope you feel better now."

"Derek, I hugged her, hugged her! And you're not even together with her anymore, what the hell happened?"

He hesitated in the answer, looking annoyed but really not finding the words.

"Okay fine, tell me about the clinical trial." she said, swallowing the bitter anger and jealousy.

"Well, if it doesn't go well, I'm killing people for sport. In the OR I am a god, I can stop a bleeding, I can remove a..." his voice trailed off, and he stared blankly in front of himself for a few moments. "Can you please repeat your question?" he asked her.

"What? My question, Derek – what?"she stuttered confused.

"Yes... about Meredith, about me and Meredith breaking up."

"Did you... break up with Meredith Grey...?"

"Yes, for you."

"Excuse me – what?" confusion turned into ager, and she raised her voice slightly.

"Yes, because I love you."

"Derek-"

"Yes, because I need you."

"What are you-"

"Yes, because we're Addison and Derek, and-"

"_What are you saying?"_ this time, she was the one cutting him off.

"That WE DON'T QUIT!" this time, he was the one screaming on the bridge.

Addison swallowed slowly, meticulously avoiding his eyes. She turned on her heel, walked away quickly, and then, once she was alone and safe in an empty room, allowed herself to hyperventilate.

_**x**_

"Addison?" Callie found her a while later, still sat on the floor. At least though, her tears were dry and gone.

"Hey." she looked up, and Callie sat next to her, thinking about something useful to say.

"He was telling me all those perfect things Cal. The things I waited for him to say for _years_. And that moron chooses _now_ of all time."

Callie squeezed her hand.

"He seemed truthful though."

"I have to go back to California. Yeah, you know what, I'll do that. I'll go back there, and be all bright and shiny, and happy, and-"

"Oh my God, you're talking like Meredith now."

The redhead sent her a death glare.

"I'm sorry. It's just... all the bright and shiny thing... are you sure it works without Derek?"

"Cal you're not helping me here." she hissed.

"Okay, fine! You're better off without Shepherd! And you were moving on so well, keep on doing that! He loves Meredith, not you, and you don't love him anymore. Is that what you want me to say Montgomery?" she exclaimed exasperated.

"Huh, no."

_**x**_

"Addison, are you leaving?"

She turned around at the sound of his voice, trying to do a little smile.

"I'm in an airport, what else should I do?" she asked rhetorically.

There were a lot of things he could say but didn't, and they stayed in silence until her flight was called one last time.

"So you're really going, aren't you?" he asked sadly, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, back to California."

"With the sun."

"Well, it rains there too, sometimes."

"Think of me when it rains."

"I will." she nodded, and made an hesitant step forward to place a little kiss on his lips. Then, she was gone, the word 'goodbye' still on the tip of her tongue.

_**x**_

"What do you think about divorced people getting back together? Oh, right, you're one of them." she didn't give Naomi the change to reply, and turned towards Violet. "Violet, what do you think of divorced people who get back together and have a lot of hot hot sex and love each other?"

"Wrong on so many levels."

"You're not a real shrink." she snorted.

"Yes I am, and I thought you didn't love Derek anymore."

"Oh she does." Naomi cut in. "She was just in denial until now."

"I never was in denial! It's just that he's single now. And... he kind of confessed me his love; what am I doing now guys? God I'm so screwed..."

"Go back to him."

"Date other people."

Naomi and Violet said at the same time.

She looked at them and walked out fast. She rested her head against the wall, and closed her eyes rubbing her temples.

"Which one of them will you listen to?"

"Ah!" she opened her eyes quickly and did a step to her left, staring at Derek in shock as he kept smiling amused.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "You never told me to stay away from you. I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Because you're still my air, my lifeblood, my biggest need..." he made a little step towards her for every word he was saying, finally capturing her lips with his.

**A/N: I'm sad. Why can't Derek be like this?**


End file.
